


Half Past Zero

by StarryWrites



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryWrites/pseuds/StarryWrites
Summary: His touch sent butterflies through her body and it didn't really matter if she was human or not.





	Half Past Zero

His touch sent butterflies through her body.

Even if she wasn't exactly human, it didn't matter. She could still feel everything.

Sitting on the edge of bed, she gently stroked his hair as he rested his head in her lap. His breathing became slow and deep under the soothing spell of her touch. She was almost certain he had fallen asleep until he reached for her free hand and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss. Even small moments like these made her heart jump to her throat.

He sat up abruptly and shifted closer to her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead… her cheek...her nose… her lips.

As their lips locked, the sweetness turned into hungry desperation.

She gasped for air when they finally broke apart and he pulled aside her silvery locks to continue attacking her neck with kisses and small love bites. Desire began to burn as his mouth migrated toward her chest. She struggled with the closure on her dress.

Deftly, his hands reached around to assist, freeing her ample bosom. She shimmied out of the dress the rest of the way as he made quick work of his own clothes.

They took in the sight of each other for a brief moment, attempting to catch their breath.

It is always like this when he comes home after being away, no matter the length of time.

In one swift motion he closed the space between them, scooping her up and moving onto the bed.

She caressed his face and smiled softly.

“I missed you.” His whisper was barely audible.

His kiss this time was less starving man and more passionate lover. Her teeth lightly nipped and tugged at his lower lip until he finally gave way and their tongues began to dance. Hands wandered, taking in every inch of each other's skin. He gave her ass a gentle squeeze before skimming to her hip, across her thigh to -

She moaned in shock and pleasure at the unexpected touch. Practiced fingers found her clit with ease, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves. She gripped his shoulder, her nails leaving tiny crescent moon indentations.

His kisses trailed downward into the valley of her breasts. She arched into him, eager for more. His tongue flicked teasingly at a nipple before taking the pert bud into his mouth, all the while continuing his ministrations. Wetness covered his digits and her thighs as he touched her delicately, his calloused hands creating friction at even the lightest touch.

She tried her best to hide her flushed face into the pillow as the pressure continued to build, not even noticing when he slipped one… two fingers inside of her. More than ready.

She whined at the loss of contact as he pulled away but wasn't given much time to contemplate it. In a swift practiced movement, he had her on her knees, forearms supporting most of her weight.

He gripped her hips and slid home with ease, yet the sensation still earned a matching set of strangled moans.

They set a slow, rhythmic pace, savoring each movement. Each thrust drew a tiny moan from her lips. He let one hand wander from her hip to breast and in doing so pressed himself closer to pepper her shoulder with kisses.

Bodies pressed together they moved as one as her cries grew louder and his breathing turned to low, jagged moans.

In a moment of pure electricity they came together: she screamed his name into the night as he whispered hers like a mantra. He held her close until the surge of mana subsided and the final waves of orgasm passed.

Exhausted, they collapsed next to each other. He pulled up the blanket to fight off the impending chill.

In the aftermath of their love she pulled him into her arms, rubbing his back lightly. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before resting his head on her chest and drifting to sleep with a contented sigh.

A sliver of moonlight fell through the window, offering the room slight illumination.

If not for this offending glow she could have pretended they were home, at Einzbern castle, but the shapes and shadows betrayed her. She combed her fingers through his now wintery hair.

This was not their home and they were not themselves. The real Irisviel and Kiritsugu died years ago. Now they are nothing more than ghosts reliving memories.

 


End file.
